Navy Ranks
= Overview = As members of the Republic enlisted into the military to support the war effort against the Separatist Alliance, the men and women of the Republic Navy have ranks that are separate from the ranks of the Clone Army. Listed below are the various ranks that a member of the Republic Navy may possess. = Ranks = Enlisted Members Navy Recruit (NR) A newly enlisted member of the Republic Navy, the Navy Recruit is inexperienced in the ways of the Republic Navy, and their operations. They are under probation to check for any disloyalty, and are the lowest rank in the Navy. Crewman (CM) The second lowest rank in the Navy, a Crewman is a member of the Navy who has successfully passed through their basic training as a Navy Recruit and has been formally accepted into the Republic Navy. They are often sent to perform various tasks by more senior officers. Able Crewman (ACM) The Able Crewman rank is granted to those Crewman who have excelled in their training and duties as Crewmen. Their increased rank usually coincides with slightly more interesting responsibilities, including control of the Poseidon's turbolasers and shields. Senior Crewman (SCM) The Senior Crewman is the highest enlisted member rank before progressing into the Non-Commissioned Officer ranks. They are the Team Leaders of the Enlisted Members, and often assist in Crewman and Able Crewman training. They are usually well versed in the basics of the Poseidon's various systems. Non-Commissioned Officers Junior Petty Officer (JPO) The lowest NCO rank, the Junior Petty Officer has some additional leadership responsibilities in the Republic Navy. This can include supervision of Enlisted Members, as well as being expected to make tactical decisions within a division during a space battle. Petty Officer (PO) The Petty Officer is a slightly higher ranking NCO than the Junior Petty Officer. By this rank, this NCO is beginning to get trained to join the Commissioned Officer ranks. They have much greater authority over individual divisions, and are called upon for their opinion occasionally. Chief Petty Officer (CPO) One rank below Midshipman, the Chief Petty Officer is granted broad supervision duties of individual divisions. Often the ones in active command of a division, these NCOs are the first point of contact for all Enlisted Members and NCOs. Commissioned Officers Midshipman (MDSHP) hip, only over-ruled by the most senior of officers. The point of call for any issue that a Chief Petty Officer cannot deal with. Commanding Officers Captain (CPT) The lowest commanding officer, this officer is often placed in charge of commanding smaller frigates and ships. They have some experience in leading other officers and members of the Navy, and have often had combat experience. They frequently hold command over large ships when an Admiral or Commodore is off-duty. Commodore (COMD) The second highest rank in the Navy, Commodores are in charge of medium-sized ships, and often act as secondary commanders aboard larger frigates. These men and women are usually very experienced in the art of commanding their sub-ordinates, and are highly respected within the Navy. Admiral (ADML) The highest rank within the Navy, Admirals are in charge of the largest, and most important ships in the Republic Fleet. Having experienced combat of all forms, these officers are very highly regarded, and are often sought for their expertise and insight into situations. Their prowess is usually unmatched.